


【军部/ABO】【all厂】The Fallen（狗厂part）

by Evgenia_Plushenko_Nijinsky



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 00:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evgenia_Plushenko_Nijinsky/pseuds/Evgenia_Plushenko_Nijinsky





	【军部/ABO】【all厂】The Fallen（狗厂part）

“明凯，这个命令不是我下的，你别这样看着我，”简自豪看明凯愤怒到目眦欲裂，开口说道，“上面不敢动你，但是又想展示军区联合给公众看，只能出此下策。我也是昨天才拿到这个命令，就说来和你商量一下。”

他甚至想伸出手来安抚一下明凯，却被一掌挥开，“所以你还是来做好人的不成？”明凯讥刺地说，“简自豪，你是什么样的人，我知道。别装出一副为难的样子来，上面动不了我，难道就能强迫你操一个Omega？”

简自豪几乎要笑出声来。这才是明凯，聪明又坚硬，除非一颗真心，否则那些虚情假意的示好与关怀，一眼看穿，便是刀枪不进油盐不入。

很好，很好，既然如此，再惺惺作态就多此一举了。

“我当然不为难，哪个Alpha会拒绝一个送上门来的Omega呢？田野那孩子我见过，聪明，皮囊也生的好看的很，我自然是没什么不愿意的。更何况，金赫奎已经走了，现在两国开战，他们两个怎么看也没可能了。我这连横刀夺爱都不算，对不对？”

简自豪迎着明凯愈发凶狠阴冷的眼光，泰然自若地继续说着：“你是一战功勋，自然有资格掌控自己的身体，可是你没法煽动整个EDG军区因为一个十七岁的孩子和联盟为敌。”

他摆出一副同情的神态：“别怪自己，明凯，保护不了他不是你的错误，说到最后，只不过是因为他太弱小了。”

弱小的人是没资格在乱世之中按自己的想法而活的，只能顺着强者所造之势随波逐流。

 

“什么是强大？什么是弱小？Alpha强大，Omega弱小，所以O就只配张开腿挨操，一个又一个的生孩子？”明凯攥紧的手因为太过用力而指节青白，“军队强大，平民弱小，所以在战争之中平民就只能被随意牺牲屠戮？”  
“简自豪，你活了快三十年，依然对强大和弱小的定义如此简单？你没有读过历史吗，那些真正颠覆世界的力量，都来源于你口中这些所谓的弱者。”

简自豪看着明凯，用手撑着下巴，勾起一个玩味的笑容，他没有想到明凯在这种时候居然还会和他说教，“你是一个理想主义者，明凯，可是在这个社会，像你这样的人会被撕碎的。”

“那又有什么关系，”明凯挑衅地迎着他的目光，“总有些事情大于活着本身。”

“我知道你能做到，可是大多数人不会这么想，生存的本能让他们在所不惜。”简自豪说。  
“我并没有那么愚蠢，明凯，可是你要承认，这世界上大多数都是弱者，他们自甘平庸，不了解崇高是什么样子，甚至会对于崇高心生畏惧和排斥。”

“田野不是这样的人。”明凯打断他。

简自豪微笑起来：“好吧，那我换一种说法，田野是拿来威胁你的筹码，不管以后他会怎么样，在现在，作为筹码的他是弱小的。”

明凯被他的坦然噎的沉默了几秒，“……你可真够直白。”

“当然，绕圈子没有意义，你知道我的意图，我本来的目标就是你。”

 

明凯沉默了一会儿，语气柔和下来：“……我们认识很多年了，简自豪，我不明白。”

简自豪用热烈又露骨的眼神看他：“你只是认识我，可是并不了解我。”  
“我等这个机会等了很多年。”

“我不觉得你会爱我，”明凯摇摇头，“如果真的是爱，就不会采取这种方式了。你到底被什么东西冲昏了头？占有欲？征服欲？这些都只是暂时的，你冷静一点，现在离开EDG，我可以当这件事情没有发生过。”

“你怎么知道不是爱？我只是不像那些幼稚的家伙，把什么心思都摊在你眼前罢了。”简自豪想起明凯身边围绕着的那群心思昭然若揭的兔崽子，几乎要咬牙切齿。  
“我就算真的走程序正经追求，难道你就会动心？明凯，你看着温柔，一颗心根本就冷的像铁一样。你纵容着他们接近示好，可是你又给了谁正面回应，我简自豪难道就能成为例外？”  
简自豪霍然站起，焦躁地来回踱步，他走到明凯的旁边威胁性地俯下身，把他整个人都包裹在自己的影子里，“与其无用的试图用爱感化，还不如单刀直入，先占有了你，爱什么的，时间反正还长。”

明凯冷冷地抬起头来看他，他被简自豪压在阴影之下，气势上却毫不退让，简自豪被他这种神态激的冷笑出声：“明凯，你就是这样的人。这是你逼我的。”

他直起身来，重新整理表情，露出胜券在握的笑容：“好了明凯，你选吧，是你跟我走，还是让我把田野带走。”  
“二选一。”他畅快的说着，像是终于看到心仪的猎物跌入陷阱的猎人。

挣扎吧，再挣扎，再美丽骄傲到不可方物，落在我的陷阱里，你就是我的了。

 

明凯沉默的坐了良久。简自豪愉快的给予了充分的耐心，猎物已经入网，他这样的猎人当然不会心急。

明凯忽然动起来了，他摘下自己的帽子放在桌子上，随后站起身来，面对着简自豪。

他面容平静，开始动手一颗一颗的解开自己军装上的扣子，从紧紧扣在领口的那一粒，一路到下摆。他的动作缓慢而沉静，像是一场艺术表演，给在场唯一的观众。

简自豪在这样的表演面前忍不住屏住了呼吸。

军装外衣，衬衫，贴身背心，军靴，腰带，长裤，明凯在简自豪热烈露骨的目光注视下一点点变得赤裸，他每脱下一件衣服，就拎在手中摇晃一下展示给简自豪看，随后任由那些柔软坚韧的布料从他的指尖滑落，逶迤于地。

整个过程明凯安静而从容，像是个日常下班回家后换衣服的普通上班族，而不是被逼无奈要交出自己身体和后半生命掌控权的omega。他的呼吸都没有紊乱，整个空间中只能听闻悉悉索索的布料摩擦声，腰带扣坠地的清脆声音。

反倒是简自豪的呼吸乱了。他全身的鲜血都涌去了下半身的某个地方，头脑因为缺氧而眩晕，他无法再进行思考，只觉得自己裤裆中的那二两肉硬到爆炸。

他分化为Alpha这些年，自认自制力超凡绝伦，哪怕有发情的omega扑进他的怀里也能皱着眉头推开，可是在今天，面对这个绝不算美艳柔软的omega，他感受到从未有过的生理本能的召唤。

冲上去，压住他的腿，操进他的身体里，射到最深处，标记他，让他只能看到自己，只能对着自己发情，只能依靠着自己的阴茎而活，爽到浑身都在抽搐，哭到声音嘶哑着求饶，可是只能被不停的操弄到昏过去再醒过来，含着自己的老二和精液过一整夜，然后为他生下孩子，一个又一个。

明凯看着简自豪通红的脸和两腿间高高顶起的帐篷，忽然冷冷地笑出了声来。他终于动手脱他的内裤，明凯把那一小块已经沾了些许体液的灰色布料在手里攥成一个团，扔到简自豪的脸上。

密闭的空间里已经全是简自豪的烟草味，而明凯的味道也终于慢慢的散了开来。没有Omega能在这样的Alpha信息素中还无动于衷，明凯感觉自己的后穴兴奋地湿润了起来，自顾自地做好了被侵犯的准备。

明凯的腿有点抖，但是他依然强行稳住了自己，迎着汹涌铺面的烟草味，以一种不疾不徐的步速走向捏着他内裤呆愣的简自豪。随着他迈出的每一步，都有黏腻的液体从他的股间滑落，在大腿滑嫩细腻的皮肤上蜿蜒出水痕。

赤裸的明凯终于笔直地站在了军装整齐的简自豪面前。明凯歪歪头，嘴边扬起一抹讥诮的微笑。

“做你想做的，简自豪。”

 

 

明凯被简自豪推倒在床上的时候，还是从容的。简自豪就像一个毛头小子一样伏在他的身上，想要脱掉自己的衣服，却又急切地去吮吸他嘴边的那颗痣，一边又想伸手去摸他的乳头。明凯看着手忙脚乱什么都想同时进行的简自豪，突然就很想笑。

明明是手握实权的上位者，想要什么样的Omega找不到，非得在自己这棵早就心死的歪脖树上吊死，还动了这么多弯弯绕绕的心思去拿到手，甚至用一个孩子来威胁他。

不过这样也好，一具omega的身体而已，明凯心想，反正他也不会再真心实意地想把自己交给谁，能换来这样的结果也不错。他的爱情没有了出路，可是田野的未来还有无限的可能性。虽然是权宜之计，但是想来中央也不会在这种时候逼EDG太甚。

简自豪伸入体内的手指打断了他的思路。他早就湿透了，手指的伸入没有受到任何的阻碍。明凯分化的年数不短了，可他确实从未真正和一个Alpha做爱，每次备受折磨的发情期都是在阿布和抑制剂的帮助下度过。阿布没有这种强悍的信息素，也从来都懂得如何温柔地让他舒服，阿布是一个循循善诱的导师，明凯通过阿布学会了关于三性的一切。

而明凯这次遇到的是简自豪，狂小狗从来都是征服者。

 

简自豪飞快的将手指增加到了第三根，他放肆地在甬道内模仿着性交的频率翻绞抽插，带出咕叽咕叽的水声。明凯的敏感点长得很浅，并不难找，简自豪很快就摸到了这个神奇的开关，带着薄茧的手指刮擦而过。

明凯闷哼出声，哆嗦着弓起腰，液体像是无穷无尽一样奔流出来，顺着简自豪的手指滑下来，连下面的床单都沾湿了。简自豪抽出手指，指缝间黏连着的液体拉出透明的丝，他忍不住啧啧了两声。  
“明凯，你水好多啊，哪怕omega也没有你这样的吧。”

明凯轻喘着嗤笑出声：“废话真多啊你……干就干，不干就赶紧滚出EDG。”

“怎么不干了，我只是想把品尝美味的时间延长一点。”简自豪说着抚摸上手下的皮肤。

明凯被他恶心的哆嗦了一下，真实的连鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。狂小狗真的像狗一样在他身上又舔又咬，先叼住一块儿皮肉在牙尖研磨，带起一阵细密的刺痛，随后是用力的吮吸和舌头灵活的舔舐，一块儿又一块儿或红或青紫的吻痕绵延着连成一大片。明凯不用看都能想象出自己身上是怎样的景象。

他已经被简自豪彻底勾出了发情期，而这次没有抑制剂帮他控制自己了。被压制太久的情潮像是报复一样变本加厉的扑上来，肆虐着席卷过他的意识，浓郁的檀木香爆炸式的迸发到空气中。

“檀香……”，简自豪被吸引的凑过来，把脸埋在颈窝里，贪婪地深吸了一口气，“你居然会是这种味道……明凯，我觉得我仿佛在渎神。”

烟草的味道包裹住檀木，凡俗世界的烟火终于登堂入室。他们两个交叠在一起，如同纠缠在静肃的佛堂，在诸天神佛的注视下撕咬着亲吻，搏斗着缠绵。

简自豪紧紧的把人摁在身下，牙齿刺破薄薄的皮肤，烟草的味道汹涌着随着激素流遍全身，明凯的意识在信息素的刺激下空茫成一片。

简自豪怀抱着失去了力气的柔韧的身躯，一遍又一遍的舔舐着那个凸起的腺体，把烟草檀木混合着血腥的气息一齐吞下去。

“明凯，为我祈祷吧，”简自豪喃喃道，“为我无可救药的灵魂。”

 

明凯的意识断片了一下，但是也就仅仅是一会儿而已，再清醒过来时，他发现自己已经被摆的跨坐在了简自豪的腿上，他无力地伸出手去按住简自豪的肩膀，居高临下地看他。

“我听说你之前出任务受了伤，”简自豪的脸上居然还带了几分真诚，“让你在上面，别压到伤口了。”

妈的说的还挺像模像样的，要真这么怕伤着我了现在就提裤子走人别做了啊。明凯腹诽着，感觉到一根硬物精神抖擞的顶在屁股后面，还明示性的挺动了几下。

操操操可真他妈会玩，明凯的身体抖的厉害，可是他不想认输。他伸手去扶住那根东西，尝试着想坐下去，却又几次没找准地方，顺着股缝滑开了。

“操你妈的简自豪……”明凯嘟嘟囔囔的骂出声来，体液流的太多了，弄的他的手指简自豪的腰腹都湿漉漉的滑腻一片，他急切的拨弄着那根硬物就像小孩子拨弄着一根棒子，却又始终得不到使用的要领。简自豪觉得再由他这么玩下去自己先要憋到爆炸了，总算才伸出手帮他找准了位置。

硕大的阴茎才进了一个头部，两个人都头皮发麻的发出了两声叹息。

太大了，哪怕是在Alpha中，这也太过了。这种被撑开的感觉太过恐怖，而后面有大半根压根还没有进来。明凯几乎想这就站起来走人，他妈的说好胖子的老二都不会太大呢。

简自豪那边也不好受。湿润，紧致，肠肉仿佛有生命一样欢呼雀跃着扑上来，贪婪地将入侵物绞紧，灵活的一抽一抽地吮吸着，爽的他几乎就要翻白眼。然而明凯就卡在了这里，不上不下。

“不行……进不去了……”明凯的身体抖的简自豪都看着他可怜，他哆嗦着一手环住简自豪的脖颈，一手撑在他的胸口上，这才勉勉强强地保持住了跪姿。而不管简自豪怎么在他耳边哄骗，他都只是拼命地摇着头不肯再往下一点。

眼看着明凯几乎要有想起身开溜的意思，简自豪心里一急，本来托住屁股的手环上了明凯的腰，他凑去耳边轻轻用气声说：“明凯，这可是你自找的。”

明凯还没来的及反应过这句话的意思，就在失重的头晕目眩中被抓着腰，狠狠地摁了下去，粗大的性器直接贯穿了紧致的甬道，捅到了最深的地方，几乎把他的脑子都要捅穿。

“啊——啊——你妈死了……”明凯惨叫出声，他痛的脸色发白，本来已经半勃的性器又软趴趴地垂了下去。他抽搐的瘫倒在简自豪身上倒抽冷气，意识都涣散了，只有后面相连着的部分不断的传来实感。

简自豪的手穿过他的腿弯，把他托了起来，omega的身体是如此柔软，可以折叠着被简自豪整个抱在怀里。而明凯难受极了，那根怒涨着的紫红色的阴茎成了他唯一的着力点，他被钉死在了上面，深的他几乎想要干呕，明凯的手指无力地抽搐抓挠着，却只能在简自豪的胳膊上留下无伤大雅的粉红色抓痕。

简自豪将他的身体整个托起，性器滑出，堪堪卡了一个头部在明凯的身体里，然后他松手，任由明凯在重力作用下摔回阴茎上。

明凯这次真实的干呕了起来，他被这一摔顶的眼前发黑，Alpha过于巨大的性器几乎要在他平坦而线条流畅的小腹上顶出一块儿凸起，明凯觉得自己的五脏六腑都被顶的移了位。然而简自豪还在继续，抱起，然后松手，就像一个小孩子把捡来的小猫抛上半空，又任由它摔回大地，还要去兴致盎然地观察它痛苦的表情。

Alpha天性是恶劣至极的生物，明凯终于认定一开始简自豪让他在上面根本就是出自这样的心思。

“停……停下……”他被这毫无技巧只是一次又一次深入的贯穿逼到发疯，生理性的泪水从眼眶中汩汩的奔流出来，砸在简自豪的肩膀上。他痛苦的呻吟着，哭的浑身发抖，“求你了……我受不了了……”

简自豪凑上来吻他的眼泪，像一个顽劣的讨要糖果的孩子，“说，说是谁在操你。”  
“简自豪……”  
“说完整。”  
“是……是简自豪在操我……”  
“说你是我的。”

明凯抿住嘴，他睁着一双被泪水模糊的眼睛看简自豪，露出一种被操的太过后委屈又茫然的神情，可是他除了被顶的支离破碎的呻吟之外，不肯再发出一点多余的声音。

“明凯……你可真是好样的。”简自豪低声说。

 

简自豪抱着怀中的人换了一个角度，几次试探性的戳刺之后，性器顶在了一个柔软而微微开合的小口上。

明凯像是触电一样痉挛了起来，混杂着刺痛的快感像斧子一样劈开他的意识。他哆哆嗦嗦地伸手去推简自豪，“别……别碰那里……”

简自豪拉住他的手扯向一边，跟着的又是一记顶腰，他凶狠地撞上柔嫩的生殖腔口，随后一下，又一下。

明凯凄凄惨惨地叫出声来，一双纤细笔直的腿胡乱地蹬着，在乱七八糟的床单上滑来滑去，却总也找不到借力点。他就像是快要溺水的人没有章法的在挣扎，拼命地想直起身逃离那太过凶狠的鞭笞着他的性器，结果一次又一次的被掐着腰摁回去，重新被顶着生殖腔钉死在上面。

简自豪从下往上地贯穿他，不知疲倦地反复向那一个点发起进攻。Omega的生殖腔哪里经的住这种折磨，很快便颤颤悠悠地张开了口，就像是被扎破了的水气球，一泼温暖的液体兜头浇在了柱体上，简自豪顺势滑了进去。

那里是所有Alpha欲仙欲死的天堂，完完整整的展现出一个Omega天生的全部柔软与甜美。生殖腔内的的软肉滚烫，湿润，嫩滑，像是有生命和灵魂一样热情的舔舐吮吸着简自豪挤进来的头部。

明凯又开始不受控制的掉眼泪，神经密集的腔体传来的快感让他的意识炸开成一片白色。他在这样的刺激下颤抖着，无声的高潮，挺立着的性器颤颤巍巍地吐出一股白浊，弄脏了两个人的腹部。

简自豪恶劣的在他敏感脆弱、一张薄纸似的生殖腔中来回顶弄研磨，转着角度折磨过里面的每一寸嫩肉，每一个角落，明凯在这种极富技巧、无法逃离的快感地狱中抽搐着痉挛，发出一声又一声高高低低的哭喘和呻吟。

简自豪伸手拨开他汗湿的刘海，凑上去亲吻那双被干到失神，毫无威慑力的眼睛，舌头色情的抚摸过艳红而柔软的眼尾，最后落在他嘴角的那颗痣上。

“明凯……你真该看看你现在这个样子。”  
“你不知道你被操熟的样子有多好看。”  
“留在我身边，让我压着操一辈子吧。”  
“你这副模样只有我能看到。”

“啊——啊——”明凯无力的呻吟着，被操到混沌的脑子根本无力再运转，他试图聚焦起自己的目光去看简自豪的脸，却又被凶狠剧烈的律动顶散。明凯感觉自己被抛上天空又坠落下来，他伸出手去想抓住什么，触手却只是一片虚无。

 

曾经有人和明凯说，做爱是一件非常舒服的事情，就像飘在云端。

可是明凯却在这传说愉快至极的AO交合中感到失重般的眩晕与窒息。他在坠落中抓不到任何着力点，只能徒劳地抱住一切的元凶。

他要窒息了，明凯昏头昏脑的想着，他要摔死在悬崖下面了。

那个曾经许诺会接住他的人，在哪里呢？  
他怎么还不来救自己啊……

又有泪水大颗大颗的滚落出来。

 

啊……他不会来了。  
他怎么忘了呢？  
他死了啊。

 

Alpha的结在他的身体里变硬鼓胀开来，把已经被撑到极致的生殖腔进一步撑开。明凯已经发不出任何声音了，他的身体因为即将被标记的恐惧痉挛着哆嗦了两下，权当是最后的无用的挣扎。

 

“啊……大名鼎鼎的Clearlove原来是个Omega啊……”  
“嘻嘻嘻你看他现在装的一脸凶样，被操开之后就摆不出来架子来了吧……”  
“哈哈哈真的会有Alpha愿意操他吗，上来就被他一瞪吓软了吧。”  
“诶~Omega就是Omega，就算再强势，Alpha信息素一糊还不是要乖乖张开双腿挨操。有的人就喜欢这种，平常那么强势的人被干到只能在自己身下哭着求饶，你想想，你不爽？”  
“哈哈哈哈真的是，想想就觉得硬到不行了……”

 

那些明里暗里粗俗露骨的污言秽语又在明凯的耳边响起。他知道有很多人盯着他的屁股在意淫，可是他从来不在乎，他那么优秀而骄傲像是九天的凤凰，地上的燕雀再叽叽喳喳也无法真正伤到他分毫。他只觉得他们可笑。

他以为他可以靠着抑制剂完整的为自己活过一辈子，谁都不能利用omega的性别掌控他的思想和身体。可是直到Alpha的结撑开他的生殖腔，微凉的精液一股又一股的冲刷在他的内壁上，明凯才恍恍惚惚地感受到被标记的实感。

那想象中自由而完整的生命，脆弱虚假的像泡泡一样，被简自豪轻轻一碰，就碎了。

他几乎要嘲讽的笑出声来，却因为被干到丧失了所有的力气只能勉强地牵动了下嘴角。

大概是真的很爽吧。他们这么多年交手，简自豪输多赢少，可是现在却能把强大的对手按着操到失声，精液灌进肚子里，用一个简单的标记就把他的身体绑住，让他这辈子只能张着腿对他发情。

哈哈哈哈，真的是很爽吧。

 

“你是我的了。”简自豪痴迷的在他耳边低语。

明凯的心里悲哀又嘲讽的笑起来。

是啊，你得到你想要的了。  
不过得到的只是一具躯壳罢了。

 

明凯的意识在虚无混沌中浮浮沉沉。结消退之后他又被按着翻来覆去的做了很多次，他昏过去，又被顶弄的醒过来，简自豪完美的在他身上实现了全部的性幻想，每一次都一滴不漏的把精液完整的射进生殖腔中。

这种时候明凯就恨起了自己训练的太过坚强的身体，居然在这样的折磨下还没有被彻底弄坏。他想直接死掉，至少不要有意识了才好，却一次又一次的被顶着腔口研磨抽插着弄醒。

没有窗户的防空洞中感觉不到时间的流动，明凯不知道简自豪到底折腾了多久，这场性事漫长的像是过了一个世纪。他连指尖都无法移动分毫，只能靠在简自豪的身上哗啦哗啦无声的掉着眼泪。

这都没有脱水而亡。明凯对Omega的身体表示佩服。

等到简自豪终于大发慈悲的放过他时，明凯居然还在清醒着。简自豪殷勤的用纸巾给他清理被弄得乱七八糟沾满体液的身体，却把精液留在了他的体内。简自豪一下又一下的抚摸着明凯平坦的小腹，像是已经有一个小生命在那里孕育。

“给我生个孩子吧，明凯。”

生你妈，明凯在心里翻了一个白眼。


End file.
